Summer Heat
by Mays89
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet on the beach of Hawaii in the summer before their 6th year and are immediately attracted to each other. They both think the end of their summer is the end for them... only to find out that Hermione is transferring to Hogwarts and meets a total different Draco Malfoy. How will she react? How will he? Warning: Rated M for a reason.
1. Boy and Girl Meet

Story idea came from the movie Grease. So it's loosely based on it.

Warning: Rated **M** for a reason.

I'm still writing my other Dramione story: _**One Foot Wrong**_, but I've been extremely busy and writers block doesn't help either. Let's just hope this story helps me get my inspiration for _**One Foot Wrong** _back.

And guys, keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, I'm Dutch so my English might be off sometimes.

Here you go:

* * *

_**Summer heat, boy and girl meet- Grease Soundtrack  
**_

Hawaii was paradise, the first time Hermione had set foot on the white, sandy beach she felt her sorrows slipping away from her. As she found a great spot, right below a palm tree to grant her some cooling shadows, she spread her beach towel and sat down. The view she had from her spot was simply amazing. People were swimming, surfing and building sandcastles. She loved being alone on the beach, surrendering to the peace and quiet that she had craved for in the past couple of months. Her dad was busy arranging housing in Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii, and wouldn't be able to join her. Not that she minded.

At the start of her summer vacation, when she had returned from her school, her parents had told her that they had filed for divorce, making Hermione's whole world tumble down. Her dad would move out of the house, moving far away due to his work. They had always asked him to work in America but due to his marriage and his little girl it had never been an option for them. Now that the divorce was almost settled he had time to think and decided to make the jump and move to Hawaii, where he would partner up and build and run his own dentist practice.

The only good thing for Hermione was that she never had to pick sides, didn't have to choose where she had to live as her living arrangements were already settled due to schooling. She attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, and she would only come home during summer- and Christmas breaks. She could easily divide time between her mom, who lived in beautiful Paris and her dad, in sunny Hawaii.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about their divorce. It hurt of course, no child would want their parents to be separated, but somewhere she knew it was for the best. As the years passed her parents fought more and more. Hermione could only imagine how it was when she wasn't at home as they probably held back when she actually was home from school.

Hermione looked around some more before finally settling for her sunglasses, Ipod and her book she brought from home. Studying was never over, not even in her summer break.

...

Draco Malfoy never was one to get out in the sun. In fact, his skin just couldn't handle it at all, getting sun burned was pretty easy for him. It would only take 5 minutes in the full sun and his skin would be colored bright red. So when his parents decided to apparate him to fucking Hawaii, he almost exploded. No, he really didn't like the sun. His parents were staying in some beach resort, doing business while he had free time to enjoy himself. _Yeah right_.

Sitting at the beach bar, hiding away from the sun in the shadows and drinking a virgin cocktail, he was looking around to find a good looking girl to spend the day with. He was bored. Out of his mind. He needed someone to take his mind off of school, pressure from his parents and just life at all.

He had just ended his 5th year at Hogwarts and if he had to believe his father, his next year would be an important one for him. Though Draco didn't have a clue what his old man was talking about. He didn't want to know either, seeing as his father was one of the followers of the Dark Lord, and Draco was afraid that he might be involved in some sick, dark plan. He just couldn't think about it any longer. Sipping from his drink, he stood up and started to walk along the shore.

"Watch out!" He heard someone shout from afar, he turned around and could vaguely see something flying towards him. Fast. He reacted quick and caught the thing that flew straight at him, appearing to be a ball. He thanked his quidditch skills for reacting fast and smiled to himself. Proud.

"Sorry man." A guy around his age walked up to him and took the ball from Draco's hands. "Quick catch." The guy slapped Draco on his shoulder and walked away.

Draco wasn't really sure if he should make a big deal out of it. He was Draco Malfoy after all and the guy almost hurt him. But for some reason he just didn't bother opening his mouth to react. Mistakes could happen. If it had been Potter, the guy would've been dead. But it hadn't been him.

He watched the guys play with the ball for awhile, they appeared to kick the ball around with their feet and every once in awhile they tackled each other or tried to 'score' on their side of the beach. He wasn't really sure what kind of sport it was, but it looked like something he would enjoy himself.

"Want to join?" He heard the guy say to him. He pondered his question for a minute, then decided that it wouldn't hurt to have some fun himself on his vacation.

"Sure" Draco nodded and walked up to the group of guys. He had a hard time understanding the game, but didn't want to ask as it would probably be some muggle thing. After awhile he got the hang of it as he started to enjoy himself even more. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all, especially if these guys would be on this beach every day. They even seemed pretty ok, being muggle and all.

An hour had passed as Draco noticed his skin beginning to tingle. He looked at his arms and saw that they were pretty burned and he also desperately needed to drink water. He thanked the guys for playing and started to walk back to the beach bar.

"That must really hurt." He suddenly heard a female voice say. He looked sideways and noticed a girl laying on her towel. And yes, she was pretty. His hand racked through his hair as he walked over to her, a smile supporting his face. A girl. Good. Now he was getting somewhere.

"Yes, well. My fault really. I get easily sun burned." He reached her as he noticed her sitting up as she took off her sunglasses. The brownest eyes he had ever seen met his own and he was immediately smitten. Wow, she was beautiful. "What are you doing here on your own?"

"Um, well... my dad is busy arranging stuff for his business." She used her hand to block the sun out of her eyes and looked straight back at him. "You need some lotion for your arms?" Before he could respond, she already rummaged through her bag.

"Yes, sure." He took a place next to her in the sand, making sure to leave some space between them, not trying to startle her. She handed him the bottle and he noticed her stare as he rubbed some of her lotion on his arms. It was cool and it did wonders for the heat of his skin.

"Do you uh.. maybe also have some water?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. She smiled that pretty smile of hers and grabbed a bottle that was lying next to her towel. "There you go. Drink it all if you need it."

"Thanks." They were quiet for awhile as he almost emptied her bottle, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. When he looked at her a couple of minutes later he saw that she was once again laying on her towel. He finally had some time to really take her in. He had really only focused on her face but could now get a clear vision of her whole figure. She was stunning, her skin was shining from the sunlotion she must have used earlier and she was wearing a dark brown bikini, matching her eyes. Her legs were long and slim, looking athletic but not too much. She was a real looker and he had to admit that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the evening with her... or maybe more.

"How long are you staying here?" He asked her, trying to get the conversation started again.

"Probably till the end of August, I have to wait for my dad to get settled in. "

"Wow, that's still a long time. What are you going to do in the next 4 weeks? Just lay on the beach all day?"

She chuckled. Cute. "Probably. But my dad probably needs me help him moving in and stuff." He nodded. "How long are you staying?" She asked him in return.

"My parents will be here for another 2 weeks... so I guess I'm kind of stuck here. We're probably going back to England mid August. How about you? Where are you from? You sound British but mixed with...I don't know."

"I live in France. So I might have a slight French accent." She smiled. "But I was born in England. Only moved to Paris when I was 11."

"Must be nice living there." He could only imagine living in such a world city. He visited Paris once when he was 13 and had really liked it.

She only smiled in return.

"Well, I'm going to get some food. Want to come along uuh...-" He tried to remember her name, but then realized that they didn't introduce themselves yet.

She held out her hand and he took it. "Hermione. My name is Hermione."

He smiled one of his genuine smiles. Hermione. "Hi Hermione, my name is Draco." He shook her hand and only let go of it after a couple of seconds. "So how about it?" He said nodding his head in the direction of the beach bar.

"Ok, Draco. Let me just get my stuff." As they stood up, she started to pack her stuff. He could only watch her as he didn't want to touch her personal stuff. After a couple of seconds she was stuffing her towel in her bag and smiled at him. "Let's go."

_Well this was going to be interesting..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

(this is the only time I'going to beg for Reviews as I know it can be frustrating to read it time and time again: I know a lot of people only read the stories and then move on... but writers do appreciate feedback and whether or not they are doing a good job. Just let me know what you think ok? Just.. press that review button and drop me a line! Thanks :)


	2. It's just a little Crush

I know, I know, it's been awhile. I have no apologies.

I know this is all very fluffy and maybe all going very fast… but they need to have their crazy summer fling in order to get back to Hogwarts. And become the persons we all know and love. I'm sure you guys don't mind. )

Here we go:

* * *

** Run like we have a day with destiny **– Crush by Jennifer Paige

Hermione heard herself laughing, laughing so hard she felt she couldn't stop anymore. _Gosh, he was so funny. _She held her hand in front of her lips as she kept chuckling to his jokes.

"So, miss Hermione Granger." He said with a serious look upon his face. "Tell me something about yourself." He searched for her eyes and Hermione found herself getting shy under his stare. This is what he kept doing, looking straight at her with no withholding and smiling that goofy smile of his.

As she felt her cheeks burning up she looked up at him and met his eyes. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Tell me uuh…" He drummed his fingers on the table as he sipped his Coca Cola with his other hand. "Tell me a secret." He said as he winked at her.

She chuckled again and cursed herself for being so girly. He was doing this to her already and they had just met an hour or so ago.

"Well, I have this once secret… but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said. "I promise." He said solemnly and crossed his heart with his hands, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok." Hermione said and smiled at him. "I think it would be really great to be a…" She bit her lip and paused for a second. "A male belly dancer for one day." She bit her lip once more in amusement and waited for his response. He apparently found the whole thing very amusing because he coughed up his Coca cola of which he just took a sip.

"Are you alright?" She said as she leaned over and put her hand on his back, their eyes met midway and they were immediately stuck in the moment. "I'm good." He said and as looked down he broke their stare. Hermione got back into her own space and felt her cheeks burning up. "Good." She said.

"A male belly dancer huh?" He said and smirked. She looked away from him and laughed. "Yeah, well. What can I say?"

"Nothing. I'm not so sure I should be hanging around girls who have transvestite dreams." He said as he winked at her yet again. He had to stop doing_ that_.

As they finished their dinner and had a couple more good laughs and got to know each other a little better, they paid their bill (of which Draco insisted he'd pay) and left the table and walked away from the beach. Evening had fallen and Hermione had to go back to her father soon.

"Well, miss Granger…" He said as he shoved his hands in his pants and looked at the ground.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile as she walked backwards, already walking away from him. He looked up at her again and was just watching her walk away.

"Are you on the beach again tomorrow?" She heard him ask. She smiled and nodded, trying to make a mental picture of him as she turned around and left him on that sandy beach.

…

He wasn't sure what he was doing. This was a muggle girl for God's sake. Yes, but he liked her, liked her maybe even a little more than he had ever liked a girl. It was the way she smiled, chuckled, would hold her cute small fingers in front of her mouth just to make sure he didn't see that she was laughing. Or the way she bit her lip which drove him to the point of insanity. And she was funny. Real funny. And the way her eyes lit up whenever he would make a joke. Ok, he really liked her. And he had only met the girl a couple of hours ago.

She would be back on the beach again tomorrow and he had already made plans with himself to be looking for her first thing in the morning. He wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her better, hold her, kiss her. Yes, he was hooked. And he felt crazy for feeling this way. What was she doing to him? He was conflicted. He shouldn't like her. He _couldn't _like her. He was Draco Malfoy, pure blood wizard. She was Hermione Granger, muggle girl. Still, she sparked something within him he couldn't shake off.

…

He soon found her lying in the same spot as the day before. Today, he came prepared as his own beach towel was hanging over his shoulder and he even bought his own sun lotion. As he walked closer to her he could feel her eyes on him. She had spotted him as well. Now he just needed her to smile which would make him tell it was ok to approach her again. She didn't… not yet anyways. Had he messed yesterday up? Did she just think he was this annoying guy she couldn't rid herself off? His hand racked through his hair as he sighed. Fool. Soon, however, he saw Hermione smile and pat the sand next to her own towel. He smiled to himself and his heart skipped a beat. She _had_ wanted him to find her today. Good.

"Morning." He said casually as he unfolded his towel and spread it across the sand just a couple of feet away from hers. He didn't want to intrude her private space.

"Fancy seeing you here again." She said as she took her sun glasses off and he could feel her eyes roaming his body.

"Had a good night?" He said as he sat down and grabbed his sun lotion and start rubbing it on his arms, stomach and legs.

"Pretty much. Had a late dinner with my dad, but I was still full from our hamburger fest yesterday afternoon."

"Ha! Yes, well, when you order a hamburger in the US, for some reason they think you're this giant who hasn't eaten in years. But you had quite the appetite miss Granger. I don't know where you keep it."

She blushed and looked away from him to the sea. "I didn't eat _that _much, Draco." She was adorable.

"Yes you did. But that's ok. When I look at you today, I wouldn't be able to tell." He said as he nudged her shoulder slightly. Teasing.

"Oh, shut up." She said and rolled onto her belly, giving him some access to her back, butt and long slender legs. She was wearing a dark blue bikini today with little white dots on it.

"So, any plans for today?" She asked him as she put her sunglasses back on and grabbed her book.

"Nah, not really. I was just planning to crash your little party today." He watched her look up at him and saw a small smile on her lips which she tried to hide. "If that's ok with you of course." He added.

"So I have a stalker now, huh?" She said serious.

"Maybe." He said and tried to look nonchalant. "Does it bother you?"

"Nah, I've always wanted one." This time she poked him in the ribs which made him squeal a little. _ Oh gods, did I just squeal? Way to go. _She just laughed at him and stood up.

"Where you going?" He asked her. "To swim of course. Want to come?" She held out her hand for him to take and he just looked at her. This girl was something.

"Swim with you?" He said raising his eyebrow. "Uhuh." She nodded.

"Could be fun." He said smiling as he took her hand and stood up. At first he wasn't sure if he should ever let go of her hand as it seemed to fit perfectly in his. However, he was afraid that he would scare her away.

"Let's go." She said and already started running towards the sea. "Whoever is in last is a big loser." She shouted. He laughed at her childish ways and shook his head. This muggle girl was crazy. Was driving _him _crazy. He didn't recognize himself with her. But he loved every second of it. He decided that he would just have a great time this holiday, and not let the whole muggle thing get in the way of it and just enjoy himself. Hogwarts was far away and he would probably (and unfortunately) never see this girl again.

...

She dived head first into the ocean and as she came up for air she found an arm around her waist which tugged her back under water. As she opened her eyes she saw his blonde hair dancing around his head under water and his silver blue eyes looking straight back at her. And she just smiled. This boy was crazy. And she was crazy for him. Gosh, she was falling harder than she had ever fallen for anyone.

"Loser." She said coughing and smile all together.

"Yeah, yeah." She heard him say as he once again took a hold of her and brought her to his side.

"I'm Mr. Loser for you miss. Granger." He said as he grabbed her chin playfully and made her look him straight in to his eyes. She felt her cheeks burn up and cursed herself for always blushing around him. Why did he have to keep calling her miss Granger? It drove her insane but at the same time she found it cute that he got his own nickname for her.

"Mr. Loser then." She said quietly.

It wasn't until then that she noticed their closeness. She could feel his naked torso against her side and she was still looking into his eyes. She didn't even realize him leaning into her until his lips were so close to hers that she could feel his salty breath on her own lips. She swallowed hard and looked back into his eyes. He was serious now. Was this going too fast? She didn't care. She wanted this. And with that decision she connected her lips with his and kissed him.


	3. Kiss me

I advice you to listen to the song _Kiss me_ by Ed Sheeran while reading this chapter, it's beautiful.

This is still very fluffy. I promise it will get more serious as the chapters progress.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. I appreciate it :)

* * *

**I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet – **Kiss me by Ed Sheeran

She opened her eyes, looking straight into his silver blue eyes. He was smiling as his arm hung loosely over her back, their bodies touching in every single place. How could this unknown boy make her feel so many things? How could this unknown boy know her so good without even knowing her at all? She had too many secrets for him, secrets she could never tell.

Sand was all over her body and her hair was still wet from their moment in the sea. They had headed back to their towels when both of them were too much out of breath from their kissing. Now she couldn't stop smiling at this unknown boy. Draco Malfoy, the boy she had just kissed. And not only _just _kissed but had almost made out with right there in the middle of the sea for everybody to see.

They hadn't said a single word ever since they laid down on their towels. Draco had been brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes and face and she had just been laying there with her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Who are you miss Granger?" She heard him whisper as she felt his light feathery kisses from her cheek to the corner of her lips.

"Who are _you?" _She whispered back.

"I'm Draco."

"What do you want from me?" She asked him. In response, she felt his lips on hers and she responded by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. He rolled himself on top of her to get better access and they once again got lost in each other. "You." He simply said when they broke apart.

He wanted her, a boy like _him_ wanted _her. _She had never been so sure of anything in her life before. She looked him straight in the eyes. "You can have me." She told him with much meaning. She saw him processing her words, but after a few seconds a smirk appeared on his face. "Good." And he kissed her again.

**This feels like fallen in love**

Days passed quickly and soon Draco only had 3 more days left in Hawaii. Hermione would stay for 2 weeks longer then he was and she was already dreading the moment she would have to say her goodbyes to him. The past days had been wonderful and the couple grew closer and closer together. Never leaving each other's sides until night would fall and Hermione had to go home. Draco would always pick her up in the morning so they could spend the day together at the beach. In the evening they would grab a bite to eat, watch a movie or just sit on a bench together somewhere. He had even met her father as he had insisted Hermione invited her 'friend' over for dinner.

"What can I get you?" The waitress from their – now- favorite restaurant asked them.

"I'll have the cheeseburger and a large coca cola, please." Hermione said, without once looking at her menu.

"You always go for the cheeseburger, is it _that _good?" He asked her and quirked his eyebrow up. He actually _was _reading his menu as he – as Hermione had now learned –always liked to order something new.

"Yes! It is _that _good. Could you make that two please?"She asked the waitress and handed her the menu's back.

"I didn't say I wanted a cheeseburger." He said and crossed his arms in a manner of being offended.

"I know, but you're leaving in 3 days and I just think that you should have tried it at least once before you go back to England." She said and immediately fell silent as soon as she realized what she had said.

They had started to avoid the topic of him leaving in a couple of days. Both just trying to enjoy the moment and not thinking about the fact that they probably wouldn't see each other anymore.

Draco coughed uncomfortably and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. His gaze shifted back to her and she could see his eyes beginning to soften.

"It's ok, it should've come up sooner or later." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

She shook her head. "I know, but that doesn't make it that much easier." She looked at her hands now. "I don't want you to go." She admitted and she looked briefly up at him before staring back at her hands.

"Hey!"He said and took her hands in his. "We both knew this was going to happen." She just nodded her head. "But we're still having a good time, right?" He asked her.

She bit her lip and looked back up at him and could only nod before a single tear fell down her cheek. "It just hurts." She said as she wiped the tear away. He was stroking her hand now without saying anything. Both were silent for a little while.

"This is stupid." He sighed. "Let's just go." He said as he grabbed her sweater that hung over her seat, tossed 20 dollars on the table and grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione gladly followed him out, happy to get out of that situation.

She soon found his hand and gently squeezed it. She smiled as she felt him squeezing it back.

They walked along the shore for a little while, silently and both just staring out to the water.

"I'm thirsty." She heard him say as they both stood still to watch a huge wave crash down on a couple of rocks.

"Let's go to my place to get a drink then." Hermione suggested and started to head up the beach. She soon found him following her, but he didn't take hold of her hand anymore.

**Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms**

As they walked to Hermione's house Draco was contemplating whether or not he would go to her tomorrow or not. Maybe he would say his silent goodbye to her today and spare her the heartache. The situation in the restaurant had actually told him that this girl was going to miss him. And he didn't want her to get hurt. Not like that. He wasn't even sure if he was able to say goodbye to her himself. Goodbye would mean the end, and that wasn't something he wanted.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as they had walked right up to her house. Draco could clearly see that they were still busy moving in as a lot of their boxes were still outside of their garage. He looked at her and realized that he had been silent to her all throughout their walk to her house. He finally took her hand back in his and pulled her close. "I'm fine." He said and smiled.

As Hermione took her key out he couldn't resist but to kiss her softly in her neck, which made her giggle. "Draco, stop. I can't open the door like this." He grinned and kissed her neck once more, this time sucking gently on the soft skin just below her ear. He heard her moan quietly which turned him on a little. He turned her around so she was facing him and he kissed from her neck all the way to her earlobe, which he took in his mouth and bit on it softly. "Draco." She whispered and grabbed both of his shoulders to steady herself. He wanted her. He didn't need much more evidence then his hard-on and his heart which was beating out of his chest.

"My dad's not home." He heard her whisper and he almost completely lost himself. She was giving him a _go_.

They stumbled right into her house, his mouth stuck on hers in a desperate kiss to get closer to one another. Draco wasn't so sure which body part was hers anymore and he was sure she could feel _him_. She felt amazing, warm and kind. But rough and demanding at the same time.

"Where is your room?" He asked her in between kisses as he shoved her against the wall and detached himself from her lips, only to start kissing her neck again. He could hear her soft moans escaping from her perfect mouth. She was driving him insane.

"Up the stairs, first room on the right." She replied in a husky whisper. He grinned and bit her neck softly, before picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

**I was made to keep your body warm  
****But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
****So hold me in your arms**

Draco Malfoy was a cold bastard. He had always known, it was the person he had wanted to portray and be. It had always worked. Nobody ever came close to him. All of his peers feared him and therefore wanted to be his friends.

But now he was in her bed, in _her _house. This girl full of innocence and warmth. And somehow, somewhere in the day he had lost his old self. With this muggle girl sleeping on the pillow next to him, her soft breathing filling the room and he found himself completely lost. _What had he done?_ He wasn't worth her, she was worth so much more than him. Better than him. Still she had let him touch her, let him made love to her. Let him hold her.

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**

"Kiss me" He heard her whisper. She had woken up. He smiled and opened his eyes and looked into her warm brown eyes and saw them watery from the tears that were about to spill. His heart took a leap. He had fallen in love with this amazing girl. Something he never imagined himself to be able to. _L__ove. _It was a crazy, funny, good feeling. He leaned forward as his palms cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips ever so slightly against hers. "Kiss me back." He whispered against her lips. And she did.

* * *

_This paticular sex scene will be featured in a later chapter. I'm doing this for a reason. :)_


	4. All good things

Thanks once again for all the follows, reviews and favourites :) Means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter for you guys:

* * *

**Flames to dust, Lovers to friends, Why do all good things come to an end?**  
– Nelly Furtado 'All good things (come to an end)'

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling well rested and tired at the same time. She had an amazing night with Draco. Having felt perfectly safe in his arms while they were laying right next to each other in her bed. He had been amazing, touching her in all the right places, taking his time and making sure she really wanted it. Oh, how she had wanted it. _Him._

As she looked to her left, she expected to see Draco laying right next to her. But except for her, the bed was empty. She sat up straight, expecting to see him in her room. But he wasn't there. _Had he left?_ He wouldn't do that to her right? Not after what had happened between them last night. She felt like crying, though she knew it was foolish. He was probably downstairs or in the bathroom or something.

As she got out of bed in a hurry she swiftly pulled on some sweats and a shirt and hurriedly walked downstairs.

In the kitchen she found her father making breakfast as the smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose. "Good morning honey." Her father said and smiled sweetly at her. She gave him a small smile in return and looked around in search for Draco.

"Sleep well?" He asked her. "Uhuh." Hermione said as an answer and walked to the living room, which she soon found empty. No Draco. _Where is he?_

"I'm sorry I got home so late last night. I had a late meeting with my accountant. Did you have a good time with Draco?" Her father continued as Hermione walked back into the kitchen and took her usual seat at their breakfast table.

"Yes, I did." Hermione replied. "I had a great time." She even smiled a sad smile as she once again remembered her time with Draco.

"Good." Her dad said and settled a plate with her breakfast in front of her and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to have to get going again."

Hermione looked up at her dad and saw some guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry honey, I promise to have some free time in the coming 2 weeks. I know Draco is leaving soon." He kissed her cheek, grabbed his suitcase and was gone. Hermione was left on her own.

She ran upstairs, turned the shower on, undressed and stepped inside the shower. It was there that she finally let the tears fall. He had left her. He had left her and she didn't know why.

…

He had been afraid to wake her up as he snuck out of her bedroom at 7 in the morning. He had said his silent goodbye to her while she was still fast asleep. He had barely slept, over thinking his life, over thinking his 'relationship' with the girl that was in the same bed as him. She had changed him. Changed him and if that was for the better he didn't know. All he did know that he was leaving in 48 hours, back to England and he wasn't able to say goodbye to her. He couldn't handle all the emotional stuff, he had never been good at it. He had decided sometime during the night when he was awake and was just looking at her that this was their goodbye. She was so beautiful as her hair was a wild mess on her pillow. This girl still looked beautiful even after their night together.

Why was he such a chicken? Why did he fled? He didn't know. Or he did, but didn't want to admit it to himself. All he knew was that Hermione would be waking up any moment now and found out that he was gone. He just hoped she wouldn't be too angry. He had decided to send her a note later today, sending his apologies for leaving her like that.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he suck a dick? This girl was worth more than a stupid goodbye letter. Especially after their night together. He just hoped that she didn't think he went away cause he 'got' what he came for. It was never about that with her. That's Draco from home, Draco Malfoy who attends Hogwarts and doesn't give a crap about other people's feelings. But he did care about hers. And that made her special.

He soon arrived at his own house, the house Hermione had never been at. She hadn't met his parents while she made sure that he had met her father. He could never tell her why he wasn't able to introduce her to his parents. She wasn't pureblood. Far from it. There was a time that this bothered him as well, but not with her. With her everything was different now.

Now it actually was convenient that she didn't know where he lived. This way she wouldn't be able to find him.

As he took his seat behind his desk he got out a paper and a muggle pen. He didn't want to write with his quil because muggles weren't used to it. He had a hard time writing the note, finding the right words. He was't sure what he should tell her, how to tell her how he felt. He wasn't the loving kind of guy. The romantic type with the pretty words. He was Draco Malfoy, straight forward. How to tell this girl that he had feelings for that he wouldn't be seeing her anymore? He sighed and leaned his head on his hand. He was lost for words.

…

As she unfolded the letter that had just arrived at her house, her heart already sank. She knew it was from him. She had crawled onto her bed, still unmade from their night together. She curled up on her side. Tears were falling from her eyes and she sniffed quietly. Her eyes gliding over his letter. His handwriting messy.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think you've figured it out by now and I hope you're not too mad at me. But I've already left the island and gone home to England. I'm not good with goodbyes. I never have been._

_I want you to know that last night and the whole summer was special to me. Please believe me when I say I never planned to do this to you. _

_You're great, Hermione._

_Goodbye for now. _

_- Draco_

She reread the letter numerous of times. Each time his words seemed to sink in deeper. He had really left. And she wouldn't be able to say her goodbyes to him. She broke as tears were now pouring down her face. Their summer together was over.

...

Two days later and Draco and his parents apparated themselves back to the Malfoy Mansion. His summer holiday was officially over and he would be going back to school pretty soon now. Now all that was left to do was to go school shopping with his parents, something he would've normally looked forward to. But now he couldn't seem to set his mind to it. His mom had asked him on numerous of occasions what was going on with him in the past 2 days, but he had just waved it off and said he just wasn't feeling all to well. Probably the flu he had told her. Though he knew better.

It was her. He missed her. And he felt crazy foolish for even feeling it.

His Slytherin mate Blaise Zabini had sent him an owl, asking if they could go for some drinks later in the week. Normally he would've jumped the gun at any opportunity of hanging out with Blaise, drinking some butterbeers and even firewhiskey. But now all he could do was mope in his room. He didn't feel like doing anything. He would wake up every day at 12 o'clock, eat something, then spend the rest of the day flying his broom only to return home at 2 at night to get back to sleep. He wasn't his old self anymore.

It was only 3 days before Draco would be returning to Hogwarts that someone knocked on his bedroom door. Without Draco even saying a word the door opened and he saw Blaise walk into his room.

"Drake. How are you?" Blaise asked as he stepped forward and took a seat in Draco's comfortabe chair. Draco sighed and rolled over in his bed. "Leave me alone Blaise. I don't need this right now." He said irritated. He thought he had made it perfectly clear to Blaise that he didn't want to do anything. At least, not until school started. He agreed with himself that he could sulk as long as he was at home. He would become his old Hogwarts self the moment he would set foot on the train. Now was not that time.

"What's going on with you, mate?" Draco heard Blaise get out of the chair and walk around his room. Draco didn't even care and held his eyes closed.

"Look, I don't know you like this. I suggest we just get out, grab a couple of drinks and check out some girls." Blaise had neared Draco's bed and pulled the blankets off of Draco. "Hey!"Draco shouted and tried to pull the sheets back up.

"Come on Draco, get up... get dressed. Eat something and we'll get going." Blaise was now standing in front of his bed with his blanket, smirking. Draco could only grunt before giving in. Maybe moving on would be the best thing for him.


	5. Six Degrees of Separation

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy working and studying. I'm almost finished with my college degree now though. Yay!**

**Previous Chapter:  
**_He had really left. And she wouldn't be able to say her goodbyes to him. She broke as tears were now pouring down her face. __Their summer together was over._

* * *

**Six Degrees of Separation**

_- The Script "Six degrees of Separation_

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**

It still hurt. Blaise couldn't cheer him up. Checking out different girls at various bars didn't help either. He didn't want them. He wasn't interested. Which, for Draco, was really strange. He was a so called womanizer, he usually didn't have a problem going from one woman to the next. But he didn't feel like it anymore, he was just not up for it.

He felt tired, his splitting headache wasn't helping him either and he had completely lost his appetite along the way. His mother tried getting him to eat some food but he kept avoiding it, not even trying to get something in. He knew she was worried about him. She didn't know what had been going on in Hawaii between him and Hermione. If she knew, she would hate him for it.

This pain was the worst he had ever felt. He hated himself for feeling so weak, so stupid. Feeling heartbroken over some girl. A muggle girl at that.

There were 2 days left before he would be returning to Hogwarts, hopefully that would give him the distraction he needed. Although he doubted it. Tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley to shop for his new school items. Tomorrow would also be the day that he had a private meeting with the Dark Lord himself. His parents were excited beyond everything. Draco was just afraid. His dad had told him before his summer break that he would get an important task this year and tomorrow he would finally hear what this task was going to be. He didn't want to know.

**What's gonna kill you is the second part**

She was broken. She had returned to her mom and upon arrival at the airport she flung into the arms of her mother and just cried. She was exhausted. How could a silly summer love have such an effect on her?

After a lot of talking with her mother, about her summer, about Draco, she finally felt like she could breathe again. Although just a little. She might see him again next summer. Perhaps he would be visiting Hawaii again and they would meet again. Or at least, that is what she was telling herself to get herself through the days.

She tried to distract her mind from thinking about Draco by reading new books and going out with her friends. But no matter how hard she tried, it was the nights that she dreaded the most. It killed her to be laying there, alone and broken. She was lucky if she could get 3 hours of sleep. But most nights she would just stare at the ceiling, holding her pillow and just letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

It didn't help either when her mom had made the decision to move back to England as the papers were full of some new kind of evil that was growing in the wizarding world. Her mom had kept up to date with Hermione's world by reading her news paper. The famous -supposed to be dead - wizard 'Voldermort' was back and was supposedly creating an army. No one was safe. Certainly not Hermione as she wasn't pureblood, not even half blood. Her mother felt Hermione would probably be safest if she were to go to Hogwarts, a school were the wise professor Dumbledore was headmaster. A man whom Voldermort had always feared. Hermione should be safe there. Protected.

Hermione hated the thought that she would be leaving her friends at her own school, not to mention her muggle friends in France. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to argue with her mother about this. It was just 2 more years of school. Then Hermione could do whatever she wanted and live wherever she wanted.

**And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**

Draco was standing between his parents as they just had their meeting with the Dark Lord. Draco hated the man who was probably going to ruin his life in the following year. He would be a key person in a big project and Draco was required to do some terrible things. He wasn't sure if he was going to do it. He wasn't even sure if he would be even able to do it. The Dark Lord required him to kill his professor. The almighty Albus Dumbledore. He was sure he wasn't going to succeed. The Dark Lord thought otherwise. They had cooked up a plan that Draco had to set in motion, starting today as he was supposed to arrange some business in Diagon Alley later today. From there on, Draco was left on his own to sort things out. If he were to fail… God, he didn't want to think about it.

It would be the end of him, of his parents, of their lives. He couldn't handle this on top of his heartbreak. He didn't know what to focus on anymore, Hermione or his task. He couldn't do both. He needed some kind of distraction. He needed someone to get his mind off of stuff. God, he needed help, he wasn't sure if he could ever do this.

**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**

Well, life was going to continue on. Even if she sometimes felt that it stood still. Hermione and her mother had moved into a small apartment just outside of London. They wouldn't be needing a bigger space as Hermione would be staying at Hogwarts for most part of the year. Unpacking her stuff had felt unreal. Her life was going to be so different now. Her parents were now officially separated, a new school, new friends to make, a boy to get out of her head. It was going to be a challenge, but she was sure that she was going to be able to handle it.

As she was unpacking one of her boxes she came across a picture that was taken this summer. Just a regular muggle picture, it didn't move. But the picture had moved her. Draco was laughing hard and was watching her as she had just spit out her coca cola from laughing so hard. Her dad must have made the picture of them. They looked happy, although it was just 2 days before he had left her. She looked at the picture, at the beautiful boy, wondering if she was ever going to see him again. She smiled weakly as she put the picture on her clothes that were already neatly packed to bring with her to Hogwarts. She had to take him with her. 2 days left and her new life was going to start. 2 days left to cry over Draco. 2 days left to sulk. She would allow it for 2 days. Then she would move on, go on with her life.

**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**

"Pansy." He growled as she bit his neck. He needed this. He needed physical contact. He needed to feel something, something better than the horrid feeling that he was alone. Cause he was. Alone. The realization had now dawn on him. He had always been alone. Sure, his parents were there and he knew his mom tried her best to be there for him. But the three of them were stuck in a world where they were being told what to do. No freedom whatsoever.

"Touch me, Draco." She had whispered in his ear and he tried to imagine it was someone else's voice. Her voice. He looked at Pansy and he just shook his head. Pansy just had to do. He had to settle for less. This was his world, muggles weren't supposed to be in it and he just had to face facts and move on with his life.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, woman." He said as he threw her on his bed. He was going to lose his mind tonight, not think about her. Just lose himself in the girl that was laying naked in front of him. Willing to give her all to him. He was never giving her his all. He had to put up his wall again. There was no way that it was going to come down again.

**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**

Pansy clung to him like she would never, for the life of her, let go of him. They were seated in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The first year students were just divided into their new houses. As Professor Dumbledore stood up to probably make his opening speech, Draco couldn't help but ignore the old man. He couldn't look at him. He felt guilty just being here.

He had probably missed something very important as his Slytherin housemates were now whispering among themselves. He looked up and saw a girl standing in front of Dumbledore, her back to him.

"Hey Pans, Who's that?" He whispered to Pansy who was still clinging onto his arms.

"New girl." Pansy whispered back at him as she tried to look at the girl by almost straining her neck. "She is transferring here from France. She is going to be in our year but needs to be sorted into a house."

"Did you see her?" Draco asked as he himself tried to get a better look at the new girl. _She's got a nice figure, nice ass. _

Pansy must have sensed him looking at the girl. "Yes, oh, but she's hideous. I just saw her face" Pansy said and just as she said it the girl stepped up onto the stage to have the sorting hat be put on his head. Draco was in shock. She wasn't ugly. She wasn't ugly at all. It was her. His heart stopped for a second. _She's a witch?_

* * *

**I know its not very interesting, but this needed to happen. Next chapter is going to be much better! I promise.**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Somebody that I Used to Know

**The followers, reviews and favourites are steadily growing. Thanks guys! :) I'm glad you're all interested in my story. Here is the next chapter already! :)**

* * *

Somebody that I used to know  
**-Gotye "Somebody that I used to know"**

* * *

**You treat me like a stranger****  
****And that feels so rough**

Yes, this was scary, standing in front of the whole school with that sodding hat on her head. She wasn't even sure what the meaning was of it.

'_Hmm… this is a hard one. I see a great mind, a great mind indeed. You are a smart girl, huh_? _Yes very smart._' The hat started talking to her! _What is this? _She wondered if she had gotten mad. The hat started moving for a bit as it continued. '_But I also sense a very brave girl, a good heart at that_.'

Uuh, what? She certainly was going mad now.

'_Hmmmm.. where to put you young girl? Will it be Ravenclaw?_' Hermione raised her eyebrows. She didn't really care as long as it was over soon.

'_No, perhaps Ravenclaw is not your place, though you are very bright. Why don't we just go with…._' Hermione listened intently as the hat shouted out "Griffyndor!". Ok, that was fine. Now where was the Griffyndor table? It wasn't hard to tell as only one table started to clap and stood up to welcome her. She took the hat off and studied it for a second before handing it to the old woman who had introduced her as Professor McGonagall.

She hopped off of the stage and was greeted by her new housemates. People were already introducing themselves to her, but there were far too many students and she was not going to remember them all now. Luckily she heard someone cough and everybody looked up back at the stage.

"Welcome Students, both old and new…" Professor Dumbledore started. Hermione only listened half to his speech, as she was still in awe with the place she was in. It appeared he started talking about the growing dangers around them and as long as they were at Hogwarts they would be safe. It was also important that they were to work together and befriend each other. As this was a hard time and we would be needing each other soon.

Hermione just paid attention to the place, it was a beautiful building with a long history. She knew this cause she had made sure to read about it before she came here. Hogwarts was supposed to be a great school and Hermione could only hope for the best. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the enchanted ceiling of the great hall and saw a full moon as it resembled the weather outside. It was remarkable what magic could do.

"Hi." She heard someone say to her as she noticed that food had appeared on their table and professor Dumbledore had retreated back to his seat, he had finished his speech.

She looked over to the voice and noticed a red haired girl smiling at her."Hi." She said kindly and gave the girl a warm smile.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, 5th year student."

"Hi Ginny, nice to meet you." Hermione answered and shook the girls hand.

"I'm sorry, what is your name again? I didn't catch it when they announced it." The girl, apparently called Ginny, asked her.

Soon Hermione felt different pair of eyes on her, people were listening into their conversation, everybody apparently interested in the new girl.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger." She replied and waved to the other people who were watching them.

"Granger...hmm... Granger..." She heard a boy with red hair say to himself and she saw him in deep thoughts.

"Yes?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't recognize that name. What do your parents do?" He asked her bluntly.

"Oh, they are muggles. They are dentists actually." She answered quickly. "Dentists?" The boy looked clueless, appearing to have grown up in the wizarding world, otherwise he would've known what dentists are.

"Dentists help muggles with their teeth, Ron." She saw a dark haired boy with glasses roll his eyes and extend his hand out to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." He pointed to the red haired boy sitting next to him. "And this is Ron Weasley."

"Hi Harry, I've read about you. Pleasure to meet you." She said in recognition. He just nodded back at her. "And hi Ron, nice to meet you too." Hermione said shyly. She had read about this Harry boy a few times already. He was supposed to be very famous. He even defeated that Voldermort guy. Though she didn't see what was so special about him. He just seemed like any other boy.

"We're both in or 6th year, so we'll probably be seeing each other a lot." The Ron boy said and turned slightly red. Hermione thought it looked cute and just smiled back at him in return.

"Yeah, and if you have any questions or just want to talk… we're here." Harry continued.

She decided she liked them and as it turned out Ron and Ginny were brother and sister and had been friends with Harry ever since their first years. They got caught in a pleasant conversation as they all started eating. Soon they were all full and professor Dumbledore excused them to their common rooms.

She was curious as to what it would look like, she noticed from her now red and gold outfit that those would probably be the house colors, but she just wanted to see her room and wander around the halls for a bit, just checking her new surroundings.

"Come on, we'll show you where the common room is." Ginny said as she took Hermione's arm, helping her up.

"Thanks!" The four of them walked out of the Great Hall. Mingling between the many students, in a desperate attempt to find their common rooms, Hermione soon lost the two boys and girl. Standing on her toes and turning around, trying to find them again she stumbled into someone and she lost her balance, causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Shit." She swore under hear breath as her ass hit the ground. It hurt.

As she looked up to see who bumped into her she was surprised to stare into eyes she knew very well. Her excitement took over as she quickly got back to her feet and wrapped her arms around him into a hug. "Draco." She said happily in a sigh. She couldn't believe what she was seeing here. He was here, he went to the same school, he was a wizard!

However, her happy feeling soon disappeared as Draco just stood there motionless in her arms for a while. He didn't hug her back, just stood there stupidly. After a couple of seconds she felt him shoving her away from him roughly.

"Draco?" Hermione asked him, trying to grasp one of his hands, but he flinched it away.

"Draco, do you know this girl?" Hermione noticed a girl standing next to Draco, looking perplexed at what had occurred between Hermione and Draco.

He didn't say anything however, just stared at Hermione. Maybe lost for words.

"Draco!"The girl said louder, which made him snap out of wherever his mind was.

"Let's go Pansy." He said as he grabbed Pansy's arm, completely ignoring Hermione along the way. It was like their encounter just now hadn't even happened.

Didn't he recognize her? She saw some recognition in his eyes and then he just froze on the spot. Maybe he didn't really believe seeing her here. She wasn't sure what had happened. She did know that the moment of happiness she felt was gone. She started walking in the direction Draco went off to but didn't see him anymore.

**You didn't have to cut me off****  
****Make out like it never happened**  
**And that we were nothing**

Her night was short. Forget the deal with herself that everything would become different once she would be at Hogwarts, cause the sight of him changed that. It changed everything. She wanted to see him again, shake him and tell him that she was there for real. They could be together, at least that was what she was hoping. It really hadn't _just_ been a summer fling, now had it? It had felt real. At least _her_ feelings for _him_were real. She was pretty sure he felt more about her than just a summer lover as well. Not just a girl to have sex with and disregard of once he had her. No, she couldn't believe that. He wasn't like that. Not her Draco.

She couldn't wait to hear him call her Miss Granger again in that sexy voice of his. Or to see him look at her like she was the only one in the room. She _needed_ him to look at her like that.

Hermione got out of bed and before putting on her new Hogwarts robes, she took a quick refreshing shower. She had high hopes to be seeing Draco at breakfast. It had probably sunk in that she was staying at the same school as him and he would probably be already waiting for her downstairs.

She almost flew down the stairs to the Great Hall where breakfast would be served. As she neared the big open doors however, she caught no sight of Draco waiting. Her step haltered for a second before she quickly, with big steps, walked right into the Great Hall and went looking for the boy with the blonde hair.

And she found him.

The smile on her face grew even wider as she approached him and saw him looking at her. She saw his eyes lit up at the sight of her and her heart made a little jump. He had recognized her.

"Ugh, there is that stupid girl from Gryffindor again, Drake." The girl from yesterday said loud enough so Hermione could hear.

"I bet she's a filthy mudblood." She continued on. Hermione's eyes shot from the girl to Draco whom didn't correct her. Which was odd. And why wasn't he standing up to give her a hug or a kiss?

"Granger." She heard him finally mutter as he gave her a curt nod. Not Miss Granger. Just Granger.

Was that really all that she was going to get?

"I was so surprised to see you here, Draco." She started to say and searched for his eyes, but he seemed to desperately trying to avoid hers. "But I'm so happy to know that you're a wizard as well." She finished and waited for a response.

"Yes well..." Was the only thing he said. "What is she saying Draco? I don't get it..." Pansy started. More people from the table started listening in and she suddenly felt very small. Why was he acting so strange, so not like him?

"Maybe it's better you go away, Granger." Draco said and finally looked up at her. His eyes had grown hard and almost spat at her. Did she do anything to upset him?

"Yes, please. We don't like any mudblood filth being spread here at the table." Someone from the table said to her and laughed.

How did they even know she was a muggleborn? And why would they hate her for it? The words mudblood had hurt her. But it didn't hurt as much as Draco pushing her away.

"Look, Draco..." She started. She heard someone laugh loudly which cut her off. "She thinks it's ok to hang out here. Can you imagine? A mudblood at the Slytherin table" Hermione's eyes shot to a boy who was quite big and large sitting opposite of Draco. She had expected him to stand up for her, to tell this boy to shut the hell up. But he just mumbled something under his breath as he stood up and took Hermione's elbow to drag her away from the table towards the hallway.

Once they were outside she went in for a hug again. "Granger, please go. I don't need this." He shoved her away just like he had done the night before and wanted to walk away again.

"What's going on Draco? I thought you would be happy to see me here. I've missed you." She started. Within two seconds he was in front of her face again, just inches from her, a hard look on his face. He was angry.

"I don't care." He spat at her. Then his face softened just a bit. "Listen Granger, I don't know you. You don't know me. Whatever happened between us... It's over. Forget it even. It didn't happen."

She just shook her head. She didn't understand. What was happening?

"Draco...I don't understand" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's Malfoy for you, Granger." And that was all he said as he walked away from her. Leaving her alone with her tears.


	7. Let Her Go

**Hi all, it's been two weeks since I last updated. I would like to update more often, but I'm really busy. Sorry about this. Thanks for all reviews, favourites and follows! :)**

* * *

**_Same old empty feeling in your heart_**

**_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_**

_- Passenger 'Let her go'_

_Goddamnit_. Not here. Not _her_. He couldn't deal with this now, not with everything else that was going on in his life.

But it felt so great to see her again. Wonderful even as he felt his feelings for the girl slowly coming back to him. Just seeing her smiling up there, feeling a little bit uneasy under the stares of the hundreds of students. She was still beautiful. _God. Why her?_

But he knew he couldn't.

The moment he saw her sitting there with that sodding hat on her pretty little head, he knew that he was screwed. She couldn't be here. People couldn't know about them. They couldn't know what he had done. How he had betrayed his own kind.

She had to be a muggle, right? He had never even doubted that. Her dad was a muggle for sure, with that stupid muggle job… denty… or something. Yes, he was definitely muggle. He also remembered her mom helping her dad out as a denty. So, she probably was muggle as well. And that made Hermione a muggleborn, a mudblood at that.

_Great._

The sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor, which would probably mean that Pothead and Weasel would be fighting for her attention, cause mudblood or not, she was still very much beautiful.

But that wasn't even his biggest problem yet. She would recognize him here, letting everybody know that he had been involved with a mudblood. There would be hell to pay then. If his Slytherin friends knew, then soon his parents would as well. He would be disowned, hated. Maybe the Dark Lord would even kill him, and punish his parents along the way.

He had to avoid her for now. Come up with a plan to cover up his past with the girl. She had to understand that no one could know. He just wasn't sure how he would handle the situation yet. How to let her go easily. Trying not to hurt her as much.

He looked up from his deep thoughts and noticed that everybody had started eating. He hadn't even noticed Dumbledore's famous opening speech. He looked up at the Gryffindor table and saw her sitting next to - of course – Potty and the Weasel. _Fuck._How was he supposed to just ignore her, forget her and treat her like he didn't know the girl. She was there, looking great, stunning, being gorgeous, kissable. Just seeing her smiling just now – even if the smile was directed to that Potty head – it made him sad, sad but happy. It was going to be hard to be around her. To live in the same place as her, to see her everyday and not being able to talk to her, to kiss her and hold her.

But it was necessary.

After dinner, Dumbledore excused them to their own common rooms. Draco quickly stood up, trying to get out of the Great Hall faster than Hermione would. He had to avoid her tonight. He would face her tomorrow, not now. The time wasn't right. Or maybe he just wasn't able to face her yet. It still hurt.

Pansy, of course, walked right behind him as he took big, long steps. Out of that damned room. Away from her. The hallway was busy, full of excited students whom couldn't wait to get to their rooms. To catch up, to chat and have a good time. But Draco's only concern was trying to avoid _her._

"Draco…"He heard Pansy whining behind him. _Ugh. Fuck her._ She wasn't going to slow him down.

"Hurry the fuck up, woman." He said angrily. But when he just briefly looked over his shoulder to scowl at the bint, he felt himself bump into a solid body. _Fuck._ He looked at the person whom he had collided with and stared into the all too familiar beautiful brown eyes he knew well. Yes, it was her. He saw the recognition in her eyes and he damned himself to hell. No, not now. Not tonight.

Her eyes were bright as she stood up and hugged him "Draco.." He heard that wonderful voice say. He had no time to react, his body took over as he breathed in her scent. That oh so familiar scent of hers. He missed her. What he wouldn't do to just wrap his arms around her and hold her. But he knew he couldn't. So, instead, he shoved her away. Hard.

"Draco?" She started and he saw her hand search for his. _No._

"Draco? Do you know this girl?" Pansy started. _Shit Pansy, shut up! This can't be happening._

He kept silent, couldn't utter a single word. "Draco!" Pansy now almost screamed. It made him snap out of the terrible moment he was in. With one last look at Hermione, he grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her away. No, not tonight. Tomorrow he would deal with this and with that decision he felt a pang in his heart.

**_Maybe one day you'll understand why_**

**_Everything you touch surely dies_**

He felt even worse the next day when he had taken her from the Great Hall and simply told her that she should just forget about what happened between the two of them. He had told her to call him Malfoy. Draco was too personal, too attached. Not to forget that his friends had started to ask him questions about this girl and why she was calling him by his first name. A given that only his friends were allowed to do. He could only hope that the message got through to her.

He felt like an ass, being this mean and cruel to her... she didn't deserve it. She was better off without him anyways. He was one heck of a rotten person.

He had seen her in potions class after their morning talk, she had been crying, though he was the only one who saw. None of her fellow Gryffindors asked her how she was doing. He kept watching her, he couldn't stop. Her head was bent as she scribbled her notes down from professor Snape. He couldn't stand the fact that she was sitting there, hurting over him while he was sitting so close to her. He felt guilty, but there wasn't anything he could do about the situation. In time she would forget him. It would be for the better. She's a muggleborn, he's a pureblood. Both from 2 different worlds, they could never be together.

...

"Leave her alone, Zabini" He had heard the Weasel boy shout. As Draco turned a corner and stood face to face with the Weasel, his friend Blaise Zabini and - _of course_ -, Hermione Granger. _Could his sodding day get any better?_ He froze for a moment but soon snapped out of it and took a hesitant step towards the group.

He couldn't walk away from the situation, Blaise had already started to ask him questions about the girl now in front of him.

He couldn't walk away from the situation. Blaise would start asking more questions and he wasn't sure how to explain it anymore. _'No, I don't know who she is Blaise, she probably has a thing for me or something. You know how it is.'_

"Well, well. What do we have here. Two new lovebirds ?" He looked only at the Weasel boy, not daring to look her way.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Weasel spat at him. But he was used to the boy's weak defences.

"Why should I?" He simply said.

"I always knew you would start to mingle with mudbloods." He had spat the last word out with so much hatred that he heard Hermione gasp. _Good._ She had to know how he stood with her.

"Blood traitor." Zabini said and hexed Ron with a simple spell which made Ron fly and hit the wall behind him. He crashed down with a loud thud.

"Stop it!"He heard Hermione cry out, and as he looked at her he saw her staring directly at him. She crouched over the Weasel's boy form and heard him whimper. _What a loser._

"I'm the muggleborn here. I'm the one you hate. Leave Ron alone." She was brave, as she stood up and once again faced him. A true Gryffindor indeed. He shivered at the thought.

"Wow you're really something, heh?" Blaise was now approaching her, getting a little too close to Draco's liking. His best friend eyed her up and down like she was prey, taking her all in.

"Too bad you're a mudblood. I could have some real fun with you." His index finger ran over Hermione's cheek and Draco had to restrain himself from interfering. He didn't want him to touch her.

Hermione flinched at his touch and shoved Blaise away from her. "In your dreams!"

"No, you filthy mudblood. You don't understand. I wouldn't even touch you in my dreams. You're disgusting." Blaise started to laugh out loud and Draco felt obliged to laugh with him.

"You have absolutely no clue about life huh?" She said and continued after a short pause "You have absolutely no clue about people like me. And why you are scared of us." She was standing tall, her small hands on her hips.

"Now you listen..." Blaise started but was cut off by the girl.

"Cause that's what it is. You feel threatened by us. We muggleborns are getting smarter than you so call 'purebloods', beating you in class, at work. At everything. Well guess what, I'm proud of who I am and where I come from. And I just feel sorry for you cause you are too stupid to understand any of it." She was talking directly at him now. He could only stare.

"I feel sorry for you, Malfoy." she had called him by his last name. Just like he had told her to do. It hurt.

He started laughing. "Oh don't, sweet Granger " he walked right up to her and grabbed her arm. "You'll feel sorry for ever, EVER speaking up to me. To us. You are the one who's wrong here. You are the one who's stupid. Together with your Gryffindor friends. YOU are the one that's really clueless." He was mad, angry at her for making him look like a fool. For being so strong, for not stepping down. She was supposed to be quiet, take it in and leave them alone for the rest of her live. Why didn't she?

"You'll see, mudblood." He said finally. He saw her eyes were shimmering, tears were threatening to spill but she held them back. God. He had to look away from her.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, mudblood." Blaise said and almost hissed.

"Well, bring it on. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, but you should, Granger." Draco smirked at her, the Weasel had gotten up and was now standing there, shaking, speechless. "You muggleborns and blood traitors all should." he finished and walked away.

...

Blaise had followed him, he was going on and on about Hermione and how stupid she was. Telling Draco over and over again how he would shut that pretty little mouth . If Draco didn't know and better he'd say that his best friend had a new obsession.

"The nerve of that girl, Drake. Can you believe it?" He said disgusted, and Draco only shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll get them. We'll shut that disgusting mouth up. Once the Dark Lord is fully back in power. She'll understand who'll end on top." And with that Blaise walked away from him.

The whole thing had gotten out of hand. He sighed and stomped the wall next to him.

"Why are you so angry?" He heard her voice say behind him. She had followed him and had probably waited for the opportunity to talk to him alone. He closed his eyes and waited for her to continue. "Why are you so angry, Malfoy?" She said again, emphasizing on his last name. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

He turned around and snarled. "Go away, Ganger. If you know what's best for you."

But she just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Malfoy." And she took a step towards him.

What was the meaning of this? What did she want? Didn't she understand that she was only making things harder this way?

"Sod off, mudblood." But the words didn't sound right. They were alone now. He saw her flinch for a second as the name hurt her. And again he felt guilty. _Let go Draco. Don't care for her. You can't._

Another step his way. He could now clearly see all the colour in her eyes. "What's going on, Draco?" She whispered as she took another step towards him. This time he flinched, though only a little. She wasn't supposed to be saying his first name, it was too personal.

"You don't understand, do you?" He simply said and pierced his eyes with hers.

"What? What don't I understand?" She paused for a second, before continuing "Care to explain why I cannot call you Draco? Why you aren't able to look at me anymore..?" He cut her off.

"I'm looking at you now aren't I?"

She huffed . A sound he had never heard her make before. "Barely." She took another step and this time he could feel her breath on his face. "Look at me Draco. And call me mudblood again."

He stared right back at her. Her eyes almost pleading him to be his old self. He nearly broke there and then.

"Mudblood.." He said coldly. "That's what you are." He didn't lose eye contact. "It's who you are. That's not going to change." She took a step back as her eyes faltered. "We're not from the same world Granger. Never have been." He sighed and turned around not able to look at her anymore.

"I don't know who you are anymore..." She whispered. "If I ever did at all.."

Her words cut through him, stabbed him and almost killed him.

"You're making too big a deal out of this whole summer thing. Yes we had sex. But you aren't my first mudblood. And you certainly won't be my last." He looked ever his shoulder and saw the girl break. Though she tried to keep her cool. He could read her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He never meant to hurt her. But it was his nature to be cruel. To hurt people. To not care. She shouldn't be any different. But he knew she was, and this time, he had hurt himself along the way. Damn him.

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

And he walked away. Left her standing there in the hallway in all her tears. He felt like crying himself. But Malfoy's don't cry. Aren't weak. He had destroyed everything he had ever wanted. He had destroyed the one thing that had ever wanted him, wanted more than just his body.

He had now finally realized that she had been fighting for him. She had ran after him while he had been the biggest jerk to her. And still she fought for him. For them. That look in her eyes, pleading with him to hold her, to tell her he was still hers.

Her fight had been a lost battle to start with. She fought for nothing.

There was no future for them. He didn't even have a future. He was a lost cause. His future held only darkness. With her, it was different. She had been his light. If only for a little while. But she was gone now.

**_And you let her go._**


	8. Love The Way You Lie

**Yep yep, another chapter this weekend! I'm not spoiling you, now am I? ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
**but that's all right because I love the way you lie**  
_Love the way you lie – Eminem Ft. Rihanna_

She just stood there. Just moments after he had left her there in the middle of the hallway. In tears. She had held onto a spark of hope, hope that he would turn around and hold her, tell her he was sorry. But he didn't. And somewhere she knew he wouldn't. He was different. Different from the boy she had met on the beach. Different from the boy she had told her secrets to. A different boy.

An asshole.

And she couldn't get past the fact that she had fallen for this same exact boy just weeks ago. She felt so stupid. So naïve.

She felt tired as she wiped her tear stained face. She wondered if she really never meant anything to him. Cause if she didn't, then he was one hell of an actor. Was he lying then? Did he have to save his sorry ass for he had made a mistake to fall for a muggleborn girl? Actually, he hadn't even known she was a witch. She hadn't mentioned it. He must've thought she was just a muggle girl. Then how could he have 'stooped so low' by going out with her? To make love to her? To lower himself so much that he would be spending his entire summer with her?

But then, if he had really cared for her… then how could he be so immensely cruel to her? Right in her face, kicking her while she was already down. She had no idea how being a muggleborn had affected him, had no idea in what kind of world he actually lived. Full of hatred, jealousy, betrayal, no love and only darkness.

What a shock it must've been to have seen her in school, knowing that his friends could find out about them. He would be hated by them. Like she was hated by them now.

But all of this wasn't a reason to treat her the way he had treated her. She didn't deserve any of it. He had made it perfectly clear to her that morning at breakfast that he didn't want anything to do with her. And even though it had hurt, she would've eventually have accepted it. She remembered the hatred in his eyes, for her, for who she was. She didn't understand.

**In this tug of war you'll always win**  
**even when I'm right**  
**'cause you feed me fables from your hand**  
**with violent words and empty threats**

She tried to move on, she really did. Classes had been great, interesting even. Yes, Hogwarts was a great place to be. She was occupied with homework, her new friends. She had absolutely no time to fuss or even think about Draco Malfoy. But late at night, when she would be laying in bed, he would come back in her thoughts, haunt her memories, not leaving her alone. That blonde hair, beautiful eyes, his laugh, it didn't want to leave her alone.

She would often fall asleep with the photograph from their summer together. The boy in the picture wasn't the boy she saw in the hallways here. The Draco at Hogwarts was cold, stuck up and a spoiled brat. She had noticed that teachers would favor him, he would be coming in too late for class and would be forgiven. Had it been anyone else, they would get detention. Draco wouldn't .

Days went by and Draco didn't once look her way. At least, not that she was aware of. But she had watched him. A lot. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. He was too close, too touchable but untouchable at the same time. She needed him, but knew she couldn't. He had moved on.

It wasn't until later in class when she had been paired in a group with Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and - of course - Draco Malfoy that they finally talked again. Though only what had to be said. Nothing more.

"Granger." He had nodded when she had met them at their group table. She just nodded, not wanting to look his way at all.

"Hi all." Lavender happily said, always oblivious to everything around her, even the war that seemed to be going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Draco and Pansy both rolled their eyes. Pansy even growled. Yes, growled.

Hermione actually had a good opportunity to look at Pansy for the first time since she had been at the school. She was pretty. Long black hair and big, almost black, eyes. Her skin was beautiful, not a freckle out of place. She had noticed the girl fawning over Draco the last couple of days. Maybe they were an item. Though it wasn't something she wanted to think about.

"What you looking at, Granger?" She heard Pansy say angrily. She had probably caught Hermione staring.

"Take a chill pill, Parkinson." Hermione quickly said and bended to pick up her quill from her bag. When she looked under the table she saw Draco's hands on his lap, he had clenched his hands into tight fists, his knuckles white as a sheet. _What was he doing? _

When she sat back up she saw him sitting with a straight face, not saying anything or moving at all. He even bit his lip. _Kinda cute_. "Something the matter, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a little concerned about the boy.

He looked at her and just glared. "Shut up, mudblood."

Fine, if this was how he was going to play it. Then so be it. She raised an eyebrow at him. Whatever.

"So, let's just divide the work." Hermione said and opened her book, scribbling some words down on her paper.

Draco just sat there with his arms crossed and Hermione felt him watching her.

"Ok, just to let you guys know. I'm very busy this week." Lavender started. Hermione was already used to the girl that was Lavender Brown as they slept in the same room.

"Then you'll just have make some room in your schedule, Lav." Hermione sighed and handed the girl a paper. "This is your work for this week. Make sure to finish it before Friday." She then handed out a paper to both Draco and Pansy with their work.

"You're not the one telling us what to do!" Pansy said harshly as she looked down and read the paper.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Hermione asked.

"Draco?" Pansy asked him for help. Hermione rolled her eyes. Those sodden Slytherins always had to put up a fight.

"Yeah, Granger. I'm too busy this week myself." He said and threw the paper back in her face. "You do it." Hermione just sat there, baffled at his doing. What did he think she was? His slave? She wasn't going to do all the homework.

"Sure!" She said sarcastically. "Sure, I'll do it. No problem."

"Perfect." She saw Draco sitting there, a smirk plastered on his face. She just stared at him. She was so angry at the whole situation. How dare they? How dare _he_?

"I'll just make it and sign it with my own name then. " She paused before she continued. "And _my_ name alone." She eyed him as his smirk faltered.

"Well, screw this. I'm not doing it." Pansy said hysterically. Why did only stupid things come out of this girls mouth?

"I'll do it, Hermione." Lavender said and gave her a small smile. Good, that was one person.

"God, you stupid mudblood." Pansy shrieked and threw her arms up in a desperate attempt to get some sympathy. "I cannot fail this class as well. I need this grade!"

"Then do your homework." Hermione simply said and crossed her own arms.

Pansy sighed dramatically and grabbed the sheet of paper with her homework on it. She had given in.

"Pansy dear, be so kind to do mine as well." Draco said and kissed Pansy on the cheek and simply walked away.

Pansy just sat there, confused at what just had happened. Well, she wasn't the only one. Pansy wasn't going to make Draco's homework now, was she?

Hermione stood up and ran after Draco.

"Hey!" She shouted after him and saw him spin on his heel to face her.

"What do you want now?" He asked.

"You're not getting out of this that easily, you know!" She stomped over to him. That insufferable prat. That oh, so beautiful boy. _Prat._

He just shrugged his shoulder. "Sure I can." He simply said.

Hermione was getting so mad she wanted to smack him. How dare he?

"Are you really that arrogant?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. He was watching her moving closer to him, but he didn't say a word.

"Well?" She said and took another step. "You spoiled brat." She said to his face.

It happened soon, Hermione had no opportunity to react. He had grabbed her arm and spun her close to his face.

"Shut up." She felt his breath on her face. She was so close that she was able to just lean in and kiss him. But the look on his face frightened her to no end.

"You're way out of line." He snarled, fire in his eyes. "You need to learn where you stand, mudblood."

"So...Tell me where I stand then." She whispered and just stared back at him, not backing down. She was curious to hear his answer, though she was shaking from fear.

For a long time he said nothing. He just looked at her. She wondered if he even had an answer.

"You're beneath me." He whispered with so much hate, he scared her. She knew he hated her. Just for being there. Just for standing in his face while he thought he would never see her again.

"Really?" She said and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say? The same old thing, on repeat?" She saw his mask fall for a second as he shifted his feet and blinked his eyes. "You have nothing new to say to me?" She shrugged him off, her arm hurt from his grip.

"You don't know where you stand, girl." He said again. "You have absolutely no idea of the world happening around you." He took a step back. "It's best if you stay out of my life, mudblood."

"Why?"

"I can't stand to look at you."

A lie. She knew. His eyes faltered again.

"You're scared." She whispered.

He shook his head and laughed. "Of what?" He said and smirk. "Nothing scares me."

She took a step towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. "You're scared of me." She whispered in his ear. She felt him shiver, if only slightly. "I'm scaring the shit out of you." He shoved her away. Hard.

"Don't fool yourself, mudblood." Was his weak defense.

" I'm not fooling myself..." She paused. "Draco." He looked at her, said nothing. She was hitting a nerve. She knew it.

"You are fooling yourself." Was all he said as he backed away. But all she did was walk up to him again.

"I scare you because of who I am." She was close to him again, she once again felt his breath on her skin. "Of how you feel." And with that she softly kissed his cheek, turned around and walked away.

"I don't feel anything!" He shouted after her. She just shook her head and kept on walking.

**I love the way you lie**


End file.
